


You Better say yes Before You go Back to Sleep Again

by Kameiko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Nine's rambles, rambles, rambles, and rambles to Gavin about a marriage proposal while he's being treated in the ambulance. Then he does it again when Gavin just wants to sleep. The rambling won't stop, Gavin. Just say yes to the one who cares about you, and then you'll be allowed to sleep.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	You Better say yes Before You go Back to Sleep Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



_DETECTIVE REED? REED, ANSWER ME!_

The voice is a familiar muffled. Sounds like he’s full of concern he’s always full of, and no, not the bullshit kind that Gavin thinks. However, the strikes to his face from the other’s hand doesn’t bring his vision back. The peripheral part is a hurting cloud of throbbing pain. What’s going on? There are sirens in the background. They sound like a ringing blur.

_GAVIN! GAVIN! Can you hear me? GAVIN! Oh, God, please don’t die on me! You’re making my processor say and think things I normally wouldn’t! Oh! Please stop bleeding out!_

Oh, that’s right. Gavin got shot. No wonder he fell backwards into his partner’s arms. What happened to the other guy? Knowing his partner he has broken hands or dead, possibly both.

_Don’t worry! The ambulance is here! I will be in the back with you, so don’t you worry! I am not leaving your side of any reason! Anyone who tries to take me away from you will have to cut off my plastic hand or forcefully remove my Thirium Pump! No, don’t worry! Don’t worry!_

Stop worrying. Gavin’s been through much worse than this. This is part of the job, getting shot at all the time by angry psycho’s that are mad that androids like his partner exist. But if this man of his goes deviant, because he’s on the verge then he’s really going to hear the never-ending term of “plastic prick”. Even on a tombstone made for androids, the memory bank will have PP engraved forever in it.

_I’ll train our cat to be the ring bearer just for you! She’ll be the best one out of the entire crowd and both of us! She’ll put us to shame with her own cute white dress, trying to bat at my hand, meowing that these are her toys! Just imagine everyone’s reactions! I know you’ll love the wedding I have started to plan in my head. Away from the city, and in a nice green forest with lots of natural beauty. Will even go camping afterwards! Imagine that for a honeymoon! The only way for this to happen is for me to ask your hand in marriage. The laws for us androids are starting to change more, and our rights are finally being heard in the wedding vows department. I-Oh, the EMT just told me to stop talking, because your blood pressure is spiking. I’m sorry, Gavin. I will wait till you’re not about to pass out to make your heart flutter._

Gavin’s not sure if he heard everything correctly. Yes, his partner is his lover, and they’re dating. Almost three years now they’ve been tolerating each other’s quips and annoyances. Three whole years of dealing with constant tisks and silly talks about getting married, starting a huge adoptive family, adopting twenty cats, and retire out in the countryside away from prejudice eyes. Gavin lets out a small laugh that follows up with a cough. He closes his eyes and imagines his boyfriend holding his hand. The beautiful hand that turns albino when he shows his affection. Something he cannot control, and that’s ok. Love this strong needs no control. He’s going to be ok as long as he has his happy thoughts and memories on his side with a worried wart of an android boyfriend next to him.

_He’s awake! Oh thank you, Jesus! Now, stop it mechanical brain! Worried mode can be turned off now! Oh, Gavin! I am glad the surgery went ok. I am glad everything is ok. I hope you remembered my proposal. Is this ok to talk about now? With your near-death experience I didn’t get an answer out of you! I became scared. I know that was unprofessional and silly of me at the time to ask such a thing, but I couldn’t let that go. I want your hand in marriage. Please say I do before the morphine kicks in and puts you back to sleep or the doctor kicks me out first to check on your mental health. He threatened to check my own mental health with how uncomfortable I made myself with all the pacing. Said I nearly put a moat in his floor. If this is a bad time I can go get the doctor right now before the other offices arrive. They’re going to need a statement from you, but I will block that door to keep them from coming in if you’re still not up to talk. Oh, this is a lot to process, even for me. I should shut up now. I noticed the dazed and confused look you’re giving me. Should I have them bump down the drugs?_

Note to self: ask for a permanent desk job, so he doesn’t have to listen to his lover ramble on like he just died. Sure, he did nearly die, but he’s not dead or a ghost. He’s alive and in stable condition. He’s sure he can eventually answer his boyfriend’s bombardment, but right now he just wants to sleep. That’s the dream at least. Gavin sees that those hurt puppy dog eyes are staring at him with intensity. He’s gripping his hand tightly to the point where his fingers might get a hairline fracture. Good. A reason to maybe not take a desk job, and just have a long, long vacation. Maybe just let him sweat it out a bit longer. Gavin’s sadistic side wants to hear the other start to whine.

_Gavin, you’re being really tiresome here. Please don’t exasperate my patience to the point where my components will overclock. I’ll be forced to sit here holding your hand till I am recharged, and I am sure you will eventually have to go to the bathroom. Prying an android’s hand away from a human’s is an exceedingly difficult challenge for those who don’t possess the arm strength. Please show me a little bit of compassion. Please just show me signs that your mouth is going to move to form a coherent sentence. Please-_

“I do, you obnoxiously good-looking plastic prick,”


End file.
